As various kinds of portable terminals have been widely popularized with the public and wireless internet service becomes commonly available, consumer demands for the portable terminals become diversified. Thereby, various kinds of peripheral devices have been applied to the portable terminals.
Further, development of information and communication technology enhances improvement on data communication speed or expands data traffic. Currently, a mobile electronic device including a mobile phone or a notebook computer is equipped with an image capturing device such as a CCD image sensor or a CMOS image sensor. Such an image capturing device takes a subject in a form of a photograph or a video, stores an image data associated with the subject, and then edits or transmits the data if necessary. A modularized camera module becomes commercially available.